The Family Meets Blaine
by SunshineXRainbows
Summary: Blaine goes to Kurt's family cookout on Memorial Day, and even though the two have been dating a year, this is the first time Blaine meets them.


**The Family Meets Blaine**

_A fanfiction by SunshineXRainbows_

Kurt knew that you weren't supposed to have favorites in family. But he liked his Dad's side of the family the best.

So when it was time for their annual Memorial Day cookout, he was excited to see them. Everyone in his Dad's family is just as accepting as his Dad himself.

This was also the first time his family would meet Blaine.

Even though Blaine and Kurt have been dating for a year, they had yet to meet him. Last Memorial Day most of his cousins had came down with the chicken pox (they had all given them to each other) and the cookout was canceled. They all got together at Christmas as well, but Blaine's family had a party so Blaine couldn't attend.

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts when Blaine spoke.

"Do you think they will like me?"

Kurt turned to see Blaine biting his lip, a habit he had when he was nervous or worried. Kurt used his finger to pull Blaine's bottom lip from under his teeth.

"Of course they will, honey. Everyone likes you." Kurt said, and smiled.

"I was nervous too, when I first met Burt's family. But they are very nice people." Carole said, from the passenger seat.

They were currently on their way to the cookout, Dad was driving and Kurt and Blaine sat in the back of the car together. Finn was excused from the cookout, he was going to a annual thing with his cousin and he couldn't get out of the plans.

"Were here." Dad said, as he parked in front of his Aunt Benny's house. It was a huge house, with a deck and pool in the back. Cookouts were usually held here because Kurt's Aunt Benny had the biggest house in the family.

"Oh my god, what if they don't like me." Blaine said as he got out of the car. Kurt laughed and looked at his boyfriend.

Blaine was wearing khaki Capri's and a loose red polo, with a wife beater underneath. Blaine's favorite pink sunglasses were perched on top of his head.

"You're so handsome." Kurt told Blaine, as he took his hand and led him toward the house.

"Not as handsome as you." Blaine said, as he discreetly looked at Kurt's ass through his kind of tight swim trunks that he was substituting as shorts.

Kurt opened the door and held it open for Blaine, Dad and Carole. He turned and smiled at his little cousins playing with toys in the living room.

"I'm really excited for you to meet my family, Blaine." Kurt said as he led him towards the kitchen.

Aunt Benny, Uncle Allan, his cousin Petunia and his Aunt Reece were sitting in the kitchen.

"Kurt! How are you, darling? And who is this cute little thing on your arm?" Aunt Reece said as she pulled Kurt into a hug.

"This is my boyfriend, Blaine. We have been dating for a year." Kurt said, he pushed Blaine a little in front of him.

"Hello, It's a pleasure to meet you." Blaine said, turning on his charm and holding out his hand.

Aunt Reece ignored the hand and pulled Blaine in for a hug. Kurt laughed at Blaine's shocked expression before he hugged Kurt's aunt back. Aunt Reece let Blaine go, and he took Kurt's hand in his again.

"Everyone is out back, Kurtie." Uncle Allan said as he smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Allan, I'm going to go introduce Blaine."

"See? They liked you." Kurt said as he dragged Blaine behind him to the back deck.

The heat hit them as soon as they left the air conditioned home. Classic Rock played through the speakers while some sang along. Kurt's Uncle Ty was cooking on the grill and the kids were laughing and screaming in the pool.

"Kurt's here! Oh you have gotten so big!" Kurt's cousin Molly yelled from her seat in the shade.

Molly was 26 years old, and she had everything Kurt wanted. She was married to a wonderful man, was successful in her job, and currently had a baby on the way.

"Hello, Molly! How far along are you now?" Kurt said, walking over.

"Around 5 months. And who is this beside you?" Molly said smiling at Blaine.

"This is my boyfriend Blaine." Kurt said.

"It's nice to meet you." Blaine smiled, and Molly looked at him expectantly with her arms opened. Blaine laughed and leaned down to give Molly a hug.

"You got yourself a looker, Kurt. I'm glad you're happy." Molly said.

"Do you sing, Blaine?" Aunt Wilma asked.

Everyone was sitting around the huge dining table out back. Kurt and Blaine sat next to each other, hands intertwined on the table. They had been answering questions all day.

"Yes, ma'am." Blaine said.

"The manners on this boy! I like him." Uncle Allan said from the head of the table.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, who was currently stuffing his face with food. Kurt smiled.

"I told you so."

Blaine smiled and listened to the story Kurt's cousin Tyra was telling. Blaine really like Kurt's family and he couldn't help but think that one day, these people will be his family as well.

Blaine looked over at Kurt's almost cleared plate. They had only been here for about an hour, it was only 2 o'clock, and Kurt already had 2 plates of food.

"You're eating like Finn." Blaine chuckled.

"I may be consuming as much as Finn, but unlike him, I have manners. Do you want any? It's really good." Kurt said as he put some pasta salad on his fork.

Blaine opened his mouth and Kurt stuck his fork inside. Blaine looked at Kurt with love in his eyes, and Kurt couldn't help but swoon.

"These two are the cutest things!" Aunt Benny gushed.

"Yeah, were pretty cute." Kurt smiled as he looked at his family.

"Were going to go now, Benny. Thanks for having us, sis." Burt said, as he hugged his sister.

"It wouldn't be a cookout without you guys." Aunt Benny said.

Kurt walked up and gave his Aunt a hug. She smiled at her nephew.

"You hold on to this one, Kurt. He's a keeper." She whispered into his ear. Kurt's smile widened.

"I know he is."

Blaine stepped forward, and gave Aunt Benny a hug. She smiled and hugged him back, smiling.

"He's already gotten the hang of us. I better see you at Christmas, Blaine." Aunt Benny said.

"You will. Thanks for having me."

It was around 5 o'clock when Kurt, Blaine, Carole and Burt were making their way to the car. Carole and Burt were holding hands, and Blaine had his arm wrapped around Kurt's waist.

When they got settled in the car, Kurt curled up to Blaine's side. Kurt smiled at Blaine sleepily.

"I told you they would like you."

**Happy Memorial Day Everyone!**


End file.
